Galápagos Tortoise
The enormous Galapagos tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) was once so numerous that Spanish explorers of the region named the Galapagos archipelago after its extraordinary inhabitant; 'galapagos' means 'tortoise' in Spanish. This giant reptile is the largest living tortoise, with relatively heavy limbs, a long neck and a heavy carapace that can reach lengths of up to 150 centimetres. The different subspecies of the Galapagos tortoise illustrate the principal of ‘adaptive radiation’, where populations isolated on islands or on parts of larger islands within the Galapagos chain have adapted to different conditions, and now have distinct appearances. The subspecies can be generally separated into those with 'domed' shells, which occur on the larger, wetter islands, and smaller tortoises with 'saddleback' carapaces that are found on smaller islands with dry vegetation. It is thought that the distinctive saddleback shell of some populations of the Galapagos tortoise enables its bearer to reach taller vegetation, with these tortoises also having longer limbs and necks. Roles * It played Grandma Gourd in WildlifeTales Gallery galapagos-giant-tortoise.jpg Fantasia 2000 Galapagos Tortoises.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Galapagos_Giant_Tortoise (Wild Kratts).png TWT Tortoise.png|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Zt2 Galapagos tortoise.jpeg JEL Giant Tortoise.png HBO Animals Galapagos Tortoise.png IMG_7797.JPG|The Three Caballeros (1945) IMG_5339.PNG IMG 8938.JPG|Pablo the Penguin takes A Trip (1950) galapagos-tortoise-kemono-friends.jpg Tortoise.png|Just So Darwin Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Just so Stories Hedgehog and Tortoise.png Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Globehunters Giant Tortoise.png Noah's Ark Tapirs.png Star_meets_Galapagos_Tortoise.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Griddle the Tortoise.jpeg GDG Giant Tortoise.png Noah's Ark Tortoises.png South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Futurama Tortoises.jpg Tortoise in miami zoo.jpg galapagos-giant-tortoise-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Nigel as a Galapagos Tortoise.png Galapagos-tortoise-wildlife-park-2.jpg Toledo Zoo Tortoise.png Dingo pictures goldie turtle.jpg 84859BE3-084B-4BED-9000-DA642A407461.jpeg|Yo gaba gaba Ribbits-riddles-tortoise.png Mickey meets Galapagos Tortoise.png Zoo-cup-040-tortoise.png Zoo-cup-003-tortoise.png Tortoise John telling Beans to sign the deed to her father's ranch.png Galapagos-tortoise-wildlife-park-2.jpg Turtle in hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan.png Tortoise in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png Schleich tortoise.jpg GiantGalapagosTortoiseTeaser.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Stanley Griff meets Galapagos Tortoise.png The magical quest 2 the great circus mystery turtle.png Blank Park Zoo Tortoises.png Tortoise jungle beat.jpeg San Diego Zoo Galapagos Tortoise.png Louisville Zoo Tortoise.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Tortoise.png Saint Louis Zoo Giant Tortoise.png Cincinnati Zoo Galapagos Tortoise.png Giant-tortoise-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Jumpstart spanish turtle.png Giant Tortoises SNWAFF .jpg Forth Worth Zoo Tortoise.png Simba the king lion giant tortoise.png nationalgeographic coloringbook tortoise.gif Oklahoma City Zoo Tortoise.png Phelidelphia Zoo Tortoise.png 1200px-389Torterra.png Magmadon COTT.png Shelby RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) CITIRWN Tortoise.png Zt2-galapagosgianttortoise.jpg TASwSaJ Giant Tortoise.png SDZ TV Series Tortoise.png Babar Tortoise.png Beginner's Bible Tortoises.png MMHM Galápagos Tortoise.png Rileys Adventures Galapagos Tortoise.jpg Little Einsteins Giant Tortoise.png BTJG Tortoise.png Wild Republic Galápagos Tortoise.png Riley and Elycia meets Galapagos Tortoise.jpg Books DL Galapagos Tortoises.png IMG 0095.JPG E9F70674-6D5B-49EA-9B1A-25DB856039CA.jpeg CF4ECAA4-1E6D-45E6-A940-4CE9F3671B55.jpeg D2426B3B-A600-4FD5-A932-AB520ECB70AC.jpeg 0C70CF9A-78EA-4F6E-B825-729B24AFA400.jpeg 2D9EB97B-3A9E-4481-A07B-E40A5FA0F94D.jpeg BA51547D-09E1-4E5E-951B-E5BE0D094487.jpeg 3A216C86-60C2-402D-9448-D302B66B32E2.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (50).jpeg 34D65F52-EB1E-4648-9264-15A5A155E19C.jpeg 43755E8E-782E-4A64-ADC6-82B222854F66.jpeg 81191DFD-B57A-5D1E-B391-309977D68FEB.jpeg BC0401C0-57F2-4D99-B7D9-6BFB483EEB2D.jpeg E0DFA819-278E-412A-9CB5-7AE61FC81819.jpeg FA7390DD-2486-4831-AEA8-87AC09E4B255.jpeg B77040C0-C9DE-4908-A3BC-A594FC800DF8.jpeg A54250B6-B7DA-4E97-8501-632E8E914DB0.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg 8D35848B-3868-441C-8E2B-F7B4CD37B841.jpeg 794428EA-72D7-4CAB-9F24-C09498D62BE3.jpeg A647AE1A-140E-49E3-A17C-C315187343F4.jpeg 277BF06F-2ADC-5634-973D-0F05A327C432.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Turtles Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Hugo: The Bewitched Rollercoaster Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals